<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgiveness by prsphn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918551">Forgiveness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsphn/pseuds/prsphn'>prsphn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ariana Grande (Musician), Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HELPPV, Racism, also all photos have a description so, enjoy my fanfiction, frankie and Karl are best friends before this btw, james is the villain in the story sorry. No one else could fit the role like him, lil nas x is character in yhis, no not really he's in a picture but i still needed to share he was here, racism??????, suicide mention it is not descriptive he literally just dies, this is all platonic, what else can I tag this, yeah ok just read it bye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsphn/pseuds/prsphn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie J. Grande, brother to Ariana Grande, has always being attached to the hip with Karl Jacobs, a twitch streamer. What happens when drama ensues and threatens to tear them apart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankie Grande/Karl Jacobs, Frankie J. Grande/James Charles, Frankie J. Grande/Karl Jacobs, James Charles/Lil Nax X, Karl Jacobs/James Charles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiii omg thanks for reading my gif im so happy you're reading it (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Hello sisters.. I have come today to make a new video. I'm going to show you how many shades I can pull off and make fun of women while I do it."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Omg. I have to call Karl. He needs to hear abt this." He facetimes Karl and explains the situation.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"What do we do, bestie..."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Idk Tbh We can expose him ig."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Hello, Frankenators. This is a very serious Instagram live. We are exposing James Charles for being racist and sexist. He hates both of those groups. BLM. Love is Love. <a class="xil3i" href="https://www.instagram.com/explore/tags/metoo/">#MeToo</a>."</p><p>Suddenly, James appears in the comments. Saying things like, "u r gay" and "my makeup is better". It is war. James must defend himself.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Guys, I am not racist or sexist. I have proof. One, I have a mother. And two, I have photo evidence that I'm not. Please keep watching, sisters."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"One, I am not sexist because of this photo. No, I am not a woman. But still, i see your struggles."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Two, I have a black friend. So you can take your other fruit friend and kill yourselves, Frankie J. Grande and Karl Jacobs. Yes, I know you were involved, Karl."</p><p>Karl calls crying. He is sad. Frankie understands and tries to calm him, but nothing seems to work.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"It's okay, Karl. We can get through this. The internet is still on our side. Do not do anything crazy."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I don't know if I can do this anymore, Frankie. It is too much. The sisters are crazy. Goodbye."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Wait-!" The FaceTime ends.</p><p>Karl decides that this is it. This is his legacy. He no longer needs to work for mr. beast. Life is good. He ends it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"......." He is dead.</p><p>Frankie walks into Karl's apartment after not hearing from him for days. It's strange. They are best friends.</p><p>He walks into his gaming room. He freezes when he looks at the floor.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Karl....?"</p><p>Karl is dead.</p><p>His funeral is the next day.</p><p>Frankie begins his speech.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"As you all know, Karl and I were best friends. We did everything together. I took him to get his asshole waxed the first time. He was truly my bestest friend. Here is my favourite photo of us."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"He meant so much to me. Here is me taking him to pride. That's it."</p><p>As everyone begins to leave and sending Frankie their condolences, he sees a certain figure waiting for him in the back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I didn't think you would come."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I just had to make sure my enemy was really gone. Now, only one more to go."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I forgive you, James. Life is too short to hold onto the past. We must move on and forgive each other. Now go on and live your life to the fullest. It's what Karl would have wanted for everyone."</p>
<p></p><div class="Igw0E Xf6Yq eGOV_ ybXk5">
<p></p><div class="DMBLb">
<p></p><div class="VdURK e9_tN JRTzd">
<p></p><div class="PaBnr eFVJg">
<p></p><div class="iXTil QSWpz">
<p></p><div class="CMoMH RQUXn">
<p></p><div class="ZyFrc">
<p></p><div class="Igw0E IwRSH YBx95 XfCBB g6RW6">
<p></p><div class="xLCgt MMzan KV-D4 p1tLr hjZTB"><p>James staggered in his place. Forgiveness? And so early on? Had he miscalculated who they truly were as people? He shook his head turning around. Frankie was right, it was time to live his own life. For Karl.</p></div><div class="xLCgt MMzan KV-D4 p1tLr hjZTB"><p>
                    
                  </p></div><div class="xLCgt MMzan KV-D4 p1tLr hjZTB"><p>"Goodbye, Frankie. Thank you."</p></div><div class="xLCgt MMzan KV-D4 p1tLr hjZTB"><p>Frankie continued through the months to grieve, but healed. Teaching others about forgiveness and suicide awareness. He became involved in saving lives and helping them.</p></div><div class="xLCgt MMzan KV-D4 p1tLr hjZTB"><p>
                    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egsPy1tUQYo">(the song frankie sings, sung by frankie)</a>
                  </p></div><div class="xLCgt MMzan KV-D4 p1tLr hjZTB"><p>"I want y'all to remember, never give up. Here's a lil' song."</p></div><div class="xLCgt MMzan KV-D4 p1tLr hjZTB"><p>End.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>